Bulgarian Hearts
by blue.eyes.of.steel
Summary: Wren Lawrence has it all: the perfect boyfriend-turned-fiance, amazing friends and a huge problem wrapped up in a Quidditch god's body. Viktor Krum, who is fighting for the Triwizard prize and Wren's heart.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing and totally spiffing JKR, except for Wren and if you jack her, I will be very put out

Bulgarian Hearts

(A/N: Everything belongs to the amazing and totally spiffing JKR, except for Wren and if you jack her, I will be very put out. Read and Review! btw, a few events might be out of place, but for the way I am making the story go, they are going to be out of place, so bear with me! I will try and make it worthwhile for you! Thanks!)

Chapter 1:

Wrenyanen Runyariel Lawrence climbed up the cobblestone steps to Hogwarts, clutching her cloak around her, as the rain poured down. _Seems like it's always raining the first day of term…you'd think, with all his magical abilities, Dumbledore would do something about it. Maybe he just likes a good rainstorm_ Wren thought, grumbling, to herself. She reached the top of the steps and felt that it was worth it for that torturous climb. Wren's grey eyes roamed over Cedric Diggory's wet, button-down shirt as it clung to his pronounced muscles, the top buttons undone, his dark pants dripping on the marble foyer, his messy, brown hair that fell into his deep, brown eyes, and finally, his full, soft lips. Wren made her way over to him, the way his eyes bored into hers making her feel as if she were falling into a deep, brown pool. Suddenly, the moment was lost, as Wren slipped on the stone and felt flat on her bottom. At the bruising of her pride, Wren blushed, an action that vanished when a group of giggling 4th years jeered, pointing at her. Wren glowered, gripping her wand. Instantly, the 4th years slipped, the bottoms of their shoes suddenly tied to large chunks of ice. A large bucket poured cold ice over their already shivering heads. It was at this moment Professor McGonagall chose to walk outside to hurry the students along. Wren hastily put her wand away and the ice and snow vanished. "Miss Lawrence, deten-"she began angrily, was a pair of red-headed, burly boys enveloped her into a tight embrace.

"Professor, you look ravishing!"

"Absolutely spiffing, my dear Professor!"

"Isn't she the best teacher, Fred?"

"I agree, George, her classes are just _so_ interesting!"

"My dear Minerva, I must say, if we were older-"

"Or you were younger,-"

"Then we'd certainly ask Mum and Dad about courting you."

"That is, if we were in the Dark Ages!"

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, I am absolutely disgusted! I am going to write your mother about this and I'm sure she'll be writing back within the hour! Come.with.me," she said menacingly, gripping the Weasley twins by their ears. Fred and George caught Wren's eye and winked.

"Those two…honestly," Wren muttered. Cedric chuckled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Those two, what about you? I don't see them tripping over nonexistent puddles of water," Cedric said with a deep-throated chuckle. Wren gasped. "I'll have you know, that water was very existent," she said indignantly, turning around to show him, but there was no water whatsoever to show. Wren's eyes narrowed. "They are in for it," she whispered lethally. Cedric laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Come on now, love, what would the first day of term be like without the Weasleys' playing a prank on someone, especially when it's you?" Cedric asked, kissing her forehead. Wren rolled her eyes. "Whose side are you on?" she asked. "Yours, of course, darling, it was just amusing, that's all." Cedric said, pulling her close. Wren tilted her head up, kissing his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to his. When they broke apart, broad grins on their faces, they were breathing heavily. "So, shall we?" Cedric asked, nodding towards the throng of students walking into the Great Hall and offering his arm. Wren nodded a blush still on her cheeks. "We shall," she said, taking his offered arm and joining the crowd. Wren watched Cedric's profile and couldn't help feeling like the luckiest girl in the school, if not the whole of Britain. She and Cedric had been dating on and off since their second year, but as of last Christmas, their relationship had definitely been on. 9 ½ months later, Wren was still amazed they were back together. Their previous breakup had been particularly nasty, days of yelling, screaming and throwing objects across the room at each other. Afterwards, Wren had cried for days and hadn't smiled for weeks. It had been a relief to everyone when the couple reunited again. This go-around, Cedric and Wren seemed to have put their fighting days behind them. The past 9 ½ months had been blissful. True, they'd had their arguments, but they were lovers' spats and within minutes, they were back to cuddling and snogging away. Wren couldn't be happier and, it seemed, with this being her 7th year, things were finally perfect.

Inside the Great Hall, they exchanged a quick kiss and went to their separate House tables. Wren found her normal seat at the Gryffindor table between Fred and George and across from Ron, the Twins' younger brother and Harry Potter, Ron's best friend. "Hello, mates," Wren greeted, plunking down on her seat. "Oh, finally decided to join us, have you? However did you manage to get away from your dear boyfriend? You're not going to get withdrawal, are you?" George said in a monotone. Wren smirked and punched his arm. He grabbed it in a false manner of pain. "Ah, 'tis a sad day for us blokes when such a fair maiden can hit so hard," he said dramatically. Wren rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a grin. "That's for the puddle, mate," she said, ruffling his hair. "Oi, how come Fred doesn't get hit then?" George asked. Wren looked from one twin to the other and shrugged. "I like Fred better, he's cuter," she said, matter-of-factly. George's eyes widened. "We look exactly the same!" he cried. Wren laughed and planted a kiss on George's cheek. "I love you, George, dear," she said with a giggle. George grumbled for a minute, but grinned back. "You're lucky you're cute, Lawrence, and you're my Captain, or else I'd have something for you," he said. Wren laughed. "That's never stopped you before," she said. Wren and the Weasley twins had been friends since they had met. It had been at dinner one night during Fred and George's first year and Wren's 2nd. Fred and George had given a Ravenclaw girl a candy and the next minute, she had exploded in dragon fire. However, Fred and George hadn't had an antidote for the candy and Wren had saved the day. Since then, the three had been inseparable.

"If I could please, have your attention, I have a few announcements. Firstly, as always, first years will please note that the Forbidden Forrest is, coincidentally, forbidden. A few of our elder students would do well to remember that as well. Secondly, there is an updated list of prohibited items in Mr. Filch's office if everyone would be so kind as to look that over. Last of all, but certainly not least, there will be no Inter-House Quidditch Cup this year-"Professor Dumbledore began, but his last announcement was drowned out by the loud cries out outrage.

"No Quidditch, why the hell not?!"

"What's he playing at? He better have a damn good reason."

"Has Dumbledore finally gone mad? Dad's been saying so for years!"

"You must be JOKING!" Fred cried out, his voice louder than the others. Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling. "I assure you, I am not joking. I do, however, have an excellent explanation. This year, Hogwarts has been asked to play host to a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. This Tournament, due to the high count of death tolls in previous years, has not taken place in at least a century-"

"_Death toll?"_

-"However, this year, the Ministry has seen fit to impose new rules so as to allow the continuation of the Tournament. Now, for those of you uneducated in the rules of the Tournament, it brings together three school of magical education. They come together at the host school to compete for a series of magical contests. One student is selected from each school to represent the establishment. That student, once selected becomes a Triwizard champion and, when I say this, take into account that you stand alone. Each champion is tested in the three tasks in the most grueling way. The tasks are designed to test your magical knowledge and to push you to succeed, to push you to the limit. That is why the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule that any student wanting to submit their name for participation must be 17 or older." This new rule was met with another loud outburst of anger.

"Oh come on, 17, that rules out everyone nearly!"

"_Death toll?_"

"We'll be 17 in April, surely that's good enough," George whispered.

"_Death toll_?"

Dumbledore held up his hands and the Hall quieted. "Now, I know this news may come as a big of an upset for most of the students here, but I assure you, the rules are there for an excellent purpose. Now, as I said, the Tournament brings together 2 other magical schools that will be staying at Hogwarts. The Beaubaxtons Academy of Magic, led by Madame Maxine and Dumstrang Institute headed by their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, will be arriving October 31st. On that day, your last class will be ending an hour earlier and we will all meet on the grounds to welcome our guests. And I hope I am right in saying so, but I hope that all of you will show the utmost respect to the other schools and make them feel most welcome. Now, with that to digest, let the feast begin," Dumbledore said. On the end note, the golden plates all filled with the usual Hogwarts food. Fred and George simultaneously filled their plates until they were overflowing. Wren summoned a large pitcher of pumpkin juice and began loading her plate with a large slice of shepherd's pie, treacle tart, chicken, and a few other items that were on her top 10 list.

When Wren has finished eating and was otherwise grossed out by the sight of the Weasley boys eating, she got up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table and secured a spot beside Cedric. He was in the midst of talking to Rolan Smith, a lanky, pale 6th year about the boys' summers. –"spent most of August at Wren's lake house with her family." Cedric has just finished saying when Wren sat down. "Yes, and he ate my Aunt's entire batch of cookies," she announced. Cedric grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "What can I say, love, your Aunt Beatrice makes my favorite kind," he said sheepishly. Wren rolled her eyes and slipped a hand around his waist. "So, Wren, what about your summer?" Rolan asked. Wren proceeded to tell the 6th year about a Quidditch camp she had gone to in Scotland and an internship in St. Mungo's. Wren used to want to pursue a career in the Auror level, but last summer, when she had helped her Aunt give birth, she had decided to become a Healer. Rolan retold his story of a History of Magic convention he had gone to in America. Rolan was a huge History buff and planned on taking Professor Binns's job when the old ghost left Hogwarts. "So, Ced, it's your 7th year, what plans do you have after leaving Hogwarts?" Evan Lewis, a burly fellow 7th year asked from a few seats down. Cedric took a swig of his pumpkin juice and shrugged. "I dunno really. I'm still trying to get it through my head that I'll be leaving Hogwarts. I think we can all agree that the old school is home. But I guess I'll go work with my Dad in the Ministry, see what my options are there. There is, however, one thing I'm sure I want to do," Cedric said. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a square, shiny box. He got out of his seat and took a knee in front of Wren. Cedric popped open the box to reveal a small, diamond encrusted band that held a large, sparkling heart-shaped diamond in the center. With a broad grin, Cedric took Wren's hand. "Wrenyanen Runyariel Lawrence, will you marry me?"


End file.
